Seamus
Seamus is the winner of Season 5 and runner-up of Season 35. He also competed in Season 7 - All-Stars and Season 30 - Winners vs. Losers. Seamus is well-known for being a revered strategist and being able to use his charm to his advantage. In 5'', Seamus rallied the members of his original tribe against the dominant Bluebell Alliance and was able to convince several members to flip; coupled with several Individual Immunity wins, he lead his core alliance to the Final Three, where his underdog story and impressive strategy led to a 4-3-1 victory. In ''All-Stars, Seamus faced the winners' persecution, and though managing to save himself on several occasions, his status as both a winner and a threat led to his elimination one round prior to the merge. In Winners vs. Losers, Seamus rallied a strong alliance of winners, but his turning on a member of his own alliance led to not only the alliance's sequential eliminations but to his own, caused by his reneged alliance, in a fire-starting tiebreaker. In 35, Seamus managed to overcome a large target on his back in thanks to his charm and contributions to camp life; through strong alliances with Erika and Virginia, and his powerful manipulation of other contestants, Seamus was able to bounce between the season's dominant alliances to make it to the Final Three once again, where his cutthroat strategy only produced three jury votes, making him the runner-up. In total, Seamus has spent 122 days playing the game, received 12 votes against him, has played one Hidden Immunity Idol, and has won six Individual Immunity challenges. Seamus and Erika were the last of four contestants to play four times before a rule was instituted limiting a contestant's eligibility to three seasons. ''Season 5'' ''Season 7 - All-Stars'' ''Season 30 - Winners vs. Losers'' *Benjamin, Erika, and Seamus tied with two votes each at Tribal Council. In the fire-starting tiebreaker, Seamus was eliminated.. ''Season 35'' Trivia *In every season he returned in, he was on a tribe with Erika. **The only season where Erika's vote did not lead to his elimination was in 35, where she instead voted for him to win the game. *Seamus was cut from the cast of Heroes vs. Villains at the last minute in favor of Big Top. *Seamus is one of ten contestants to play three or more times and never be a member of the jury. *No one has ever voted against Seamus twice in one season. **The only person to vote against him twice is Erika, who voted against him once in All-Stars and once in Winners vs. Losers. *Seamus received no votes against him, won three Individual Immunity challenges, and reached the Final Tribal Council in both seasons he competed on where he started on a brown tribe and merged onto a green tribe. **Seamus received 6 votes against him, lasted nine episodes, voted against the highest-ranking member of one of Season 1's starting tribes, and received votes against him at two Tribal Concils in both seasons he competed on where he started on a tribe solely comprised of returning players. *Seamus is one of seven contestants to be on three seasons with the same contestant (Erika). *Seamus is one of only two contestants to reach the Final Tribal Council on their fourth appearance. *Seamus won the Player of the Season award for 5''. He also won '''America's Tribal Council'. *Seamus is the only contestant to win the Final Immunity Challenge in multiple seasons. * Both times Seamus was voted out, he was the last man and the last member of his tribe voted out before the merge. Category:Day 23 Category:Day 21 Category:Finalists Category:1st Place Category:10th Place Category:12th Place Category:2nd Place Category:Eliminated Category:Bazinga Tribe Category:Dynasty Tribe Category:Brolic Tribe Category:Winners Tribe Category:Waikiki Tribe Category:Niihau Tribe Category:Season 5 Contestants Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Winners vs. Losers Contestants Category:Season 35 Contestants Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Individual Immunity Winners Across Multiple Seasons Category:Hidden Immunity Idol Users Category:Double Finalists Category:Pre-Jury Category:Pre-Merge Category:Three-Timers Category:Four-Timers Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Day 39 Category:Double Days Category:Player of the Season Category:America's Tribal Council Category:Returning Players